Two halves of the same coin
by InvisibleVamp14
Summary: What would happen when a monster made by Frankenstien meets a puppet child. Well take a look and see.


Pinocchio's POV:

I remember when I first saw him. Heard he was waiting for a friend of his at the edge of my little village. So the villagers let him stay in the abandoned house just within the village's outer borders, but almost hidden in the woods, because both the…man and the villagers agreed on it. I went with my father, being a very brave and not judgementle man that I know, to give him a gift. My father told me to behave and be nice to the man as gave a polite, but firm knock. We waited for a minute before the door opened.

I stared up at this man in, which most would probably be the looks of fear and disgust, shock and awe.

The man was seven feet tall, with hair black as the night sky pulled, but slightly messy, into a ponytail, grayish pale skin with a few scars here and there, and glowing eyes of yellow like a sunflower's petals. If his eyes were a different color the town folks would probably gloss over the other, his scars and his height, facts about him and would probably worry about all of the ladies, young and old, falling for him. (A.N In the book the monster was described to be handsome, but his eyes were unnatural)

He wore a white button down shirt under a dark brown vest, accompanied by dark brown pants, and dark brown or black boots.

I quietly stood there as my father and the man talked. My father let out a growl as he questioned, "So they can't accept a young man like you, but my son they're okay with?"

'Fair point,' I thought.

'No it's not!!' My "conscience" squeak in terror.

'Oh shush you-,' I began to scold when the man voice shockingly asked, "Your son? Is he here?"

He began to look around confused. My father let out a chuckle and remarked, "I've never seen or heard you be so quiet before."

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation," I replied with a smile. I glanced back up at the man and his shocked gaze made want to runaway…nope that's my "conscience" speaking again. I, on the other hand, introduce myself to him and had a small conversation with him.

My father and decided that we should head home so the man, Adam F., could rest. As curious as I was to figure out what the F. stood for I won't. I'm respecting Adam's privacy and will leave at that. I hear my father calling me that it was time for dinner, I get up and stretch. I walked over to the window to close it. Then I see Adam starring up at me, I give a polite wave, he waved back, and closed the window.

-later-

'Why would you wave at that…that…that man?! Why?!'My "conscience" demands, I roll my eyes as I get ready for bed.

'Because,' I countered, 'never judge a book by it's cover and be nice?'

My conscience decided to go quiet as I head off to bed. I fell asleep and going into dream land. I decided to finish my letter to Blue tomorrow.

Adam's POV:

I walk to the village to receive a letter from Dracula. I walk past Mister Geppetto's toy shop. I began to wonder if I see his son again. I remember that early afternoon when Mister Geppetto came over to visit me. Him and his son.

-Flashback-

I opened the door due to someone knocking on it. I see an old man standing there with a gift in his arms. The old man had silver hair, dark gray eyes, and tanned skin from cutting trees to make toys.

"Oh," I say in shock, "you must be Mister Geppetto. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I am," Mister Geppetto answered,"Mister-?"

"Adam," I reply as I take the gift, "Adam F."

We talk about the weather, the house, and finally why I chose to be away from the villagers. They fear me because I was odd. Mister Geppetto did not like this for some reason.

He let out a growl as he questioned, "So they can't accept a young man like you, but my son they're okay with?"

I was shock to hear that. So I ask, "Your son? Is he here?"

I look around confused as to why I didn't see the son. Did he runaway? I hear Mister Geppetto chuckle and stated, "I've never seen or heard you be so quiet before."

I began to look back at the older man when a young boy's replied with, "I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

I turned to the boy and, thankfully, let out a soft gasp. I stared at the boy in shock. The boy was a mere five feet with light brown hair, light gray eyes, and pale…skin. He wore a white button down shirt, a gray vest, blue pants, and light brown shoes. The boy was a puppet, and he was walking and talking.

"Hello," he greeted, "I'm Pinocchio."

I stood there and talked to him for a bit. His father said it was time for them to go. They wave me goodbye as they walk back home. I stood there as I watch the boy talk to his father. I slowly walk back into my house.

-End of flashback-

I stared at the building only to notice a window was open. I began to walk away only to stop and look back up the window. I heard the boy's name being called. I heard movement from the room and then I saw him as he was about to close the window. He look down and saw me. He gave me a polite wave and I gave a wave back, before the window closed.

I stood there then went to receive the letter. I hope Dracula didn't annoy me, because I only here because he ask me to do so.

-Later-

My urge to punch Dracula in the face has increased, but I digress. I decided I would write a letter in the morning to Count Controllfreak to tell him about what has happened so far. I'm going to bed.


End file.
